


History repeats Itself

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Benny Series [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Benny tries a fried candy bar, Childhood, F/M, Fair, Ferris Wheels, Fun, Prizes, Stuffies, and other rides, balloon game, bottle game, enjoy dearies, first time at a fair, for once, happy winchester memory, john wincheter's parenting, penguin - Freeform, polar bear - Freeform, reader is amused by it, scrambler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Benny surprises the reader by fulfilling her biggest childhood dream





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies,
> 
> Sorry to publish so late, I'm trying to get back on track after the holidays. Hope you enjoy this one, the title is kinda weird but it will make sense a bit later. :)

* * *

 

“Sam, Dean.” You gulped, standing in front of the boys with Benny at your side. “I--uh.” You paused again, seeing Sam’s jaws tighten, as if knowing what you were about to say. “I-- We have something… Um Benny and I--”

 

Benny placed his hands on your shoulders and massaged them gently, “What Little Chère’s tryna say is that... I asked her to be my girl.”

 

“And I said yes.” You cast your eyes to the floor, waiting for Sam to come over the table at Benny. Breaking the awkward silence, Dean chuckled.

 

“‘Bout time baby sis, I was gettin’ sick of watching you two stare at each other.”

 

“Shut up, Dean. We never stared at each other.”

 

“Only if the other one wasn’t looking.” He smirked, laughing when you rolled your eyes. He stood up and came face to face with Benny. They stood perfectly still for a moment before Dean extended his hand and Benny took it, nodding his appreciation for Dean’s approval. Sam sat silently in his chair, his eyes burning and locked on Benny. Of all the men his sister could have chosen, it had to be him. The blood draining, purgatory reject. You quietly called to Sam, but he couldn’t hear it over the heavy pumping of his blood through his veins, it was taking every ounce of self-control not to behead Benny. He stormed out, knocking the chair on its side as he left.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

One month later

 

Over time, following your confession of your relationship with Benny, Sam had become a little more polite towards the vampire, by no means did he like Benny, but he was at least trying to be civil.

 

It was now evening and you were bent down, digging in the fridge when you felt large hands on your hips. He decided to bring up his long past conversation with Dean, "Now what's this your brother tells me 'bout you never goin' to a fair?" 

 

"hunter life, I guess." You shrugged, "I begged dad to take us a couple times, but he would always refuse. He even yelled at me once over it." 

 

"Even I've been to a fair before, Suga'." 

 

You stopped digging, and faced him with pitiful doe eyes, shyly tapping your fingers on the door. "Is it fun, like they always make it in movies?" 

 

"Even better, you get to see all the rides, and stand under 'em, seein' how big they really are. Once the sun goes down a little, you can walk under all the lights with your pretty girl hanging off ya arm." 

 

"That sounds fun.... I suppose I'd better stop daydreaming and get back to cooking dinner, it's my night." You sighed. 

 

... 

 

That night you went to bed exhausted, researching all day and only taking a break to cook dinner was not your idea of a good night. Sam headed off to bed early and you followed shortly after, leaving Benny and Dean to have whiskey in library. Benny told Dean his plan and he offered to help. A couple hours later, they snuck into your room and Dean silently packed your bag while Benny undid the nest you had wrapped yourself in. He lifted you into his arms and when you began to wake up he cooed gently for you to go back to sleep, telling you it was only him. You effortlessly obeyed and Benny carried you out to his truck, Dean in tow with your bag. 

 

"Take care of her." 

 

"You know I will, Chief." Benny laid you down on the seat and covered you with a thin blanket he kept behind the passenger's side. 

 

"Have fun." 

 

"We will." Benny went around to his side and climbed in, firing up the truck and pulling out of the bunker's garage.  

 

You awoke to the jostling of the truck when he pulled onto the freeway. You moved a little, looking up to see Benny smiling down at you. He greeted you with a good morning and you hummed in acknowledgement, moving across the bench seat far enough to lay your head on his lap. You fell back to sleep and Benny let his hand rest on your shoulder. When you awoke for the last time, you sat up, shielding your eyes from the light and looking around the empty cab. Your eyes adjusted to the light and you realized you were at  a gas station, the driver’s door opened and a smiling Benny looked lovingly at you with a brown bag in his hands, “Mornin’ Suga’.”

 

You stretched the best you could in the cab, and leaned across the seat, stealing a kiss. “Morning… What’cha got?” You smiled, pulling the edge of his bag and trying to peek inside.

 

“I wasn’t sure what you’d like, so I grabbed a little o’ ever’thing.” He set the brown bag on the chair and joined you on the seat again. Benny fired up the truck and pulled back onto the freeway as you dug through small cartons of chocolate milk, bear paw pastries, he even bought a few bags of sour candies for you, and a large bottle of water.

 

“Thank you”, You scooted over to the middle seat and buckled your seatbelt. He slipped an arm around your shoulders and you started in on one of the bear paws.

 

“Your welcome.”

 

“Do the boys know we left?” 

 

He chuckled, “Dean does, figured I’d let him tell Sam.”

 

“Probably the best idea… where are we headed?”

 

He pulled you close and kissed your cheek, turning his attention back to the road, “You’ll see.”

 

…

 

Benny continued driving for hours, and just before sundown, you saw the blended pink sky as it set the a picture perfect backdrop for a large ferris wheel and other rides. Wide eyed, you stared at Benny in disbelief, a smile spanning from ear to ear. “I-- I don’t-- Do we get to stay?” 

 

He laughed, “Little Chère, I didn’t drive near ten hours just to tease ya.” You barreled out of the truck scampering to Benny’s side and throwing your arms around him when he stepped down from his seat.

 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you. I can’t believe I finally get to go to a fair.” He kissed you and brushed your hair behind your shoulders.

 

“Your welcome, Suga’, I’m just glad it made you so happy. Wasn’t sure if you’d like it or not.”

 

“Benny, how could I not! This is amazing.” You giggled, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the entry gate, like an excited child. Once your tickets were in hand, you stood off to the side of the the gate and took in all of the lights and sounds of the new world around you. It was magnificent, everything you’d ever dreamed it would be. He led  you over to buy ride tickets and you immediately requested to go on ‘the scrambler’. He agreed, somewhat reluctantly, and you two boarded the ride. It moved slowly at first, spinning you nicely and jutting out towards the fencing around the ride. As it picked up speed, your smaller form was pressed tightly against Benny’s much larger one, and he was soon pinning you between the seat wall and his body. You couldn’t help laughing at the way the ride easily tossed your body about, Benny seemingly more capable of holding himself still as the ride continued rapidly. When it stopped, he helped you step down and led you off towards the center where all of the games were.

 

You looked over the alley of people testing their luck with the strength bells and the horse races, You spotted a balloon pop game and something unknown seemed to draw you to it, bringing a smile to your face. You pointed it out to Benny and he handed you a wad of tickets, watching in adoration as you pranced over to the booth, handing to your tickets to the operator. In return you were given four darts. You lined up your shots quickly and exhaled, sinking every dart perfectly into the balloons.

 

“Nice shootin’, Sweetheart.” The operator smiled, pulling four more darts from her apron, “sink four more like you did those and you can get a medium prize.” You handed over more tickets and landed the second set of darts just as perfectly as you had the first. You walked away with a medium polar bear stuffie that was holding a snowflake in his paws, your smile still plastered on your face.

 

“Are you gonna play anything?” You questioned, looking up with doe eyes.

 

He smirked, “I got an idea o’ one I wanna play.” He glanced towards the bottle game, motioning towards it.

 

“Aren’t those games impossible?”

 

“For some.” He looped a hand around your waist, leading you over and paying some of his tickets. With the baseball in hand, he studied the bottles for a moment and snapped his wrist, pitching the ball in a flash and flattening all three bottles. The operator reset them and Benny effortlessly flattened them again, and then a third time.

 

“I’ll be damned, I’ve never seen anyone flatten all the bottles, much less do it three times.” The man confessed, “You can have your pick of anything, Sir.”

 

“What looks good to ya, Little Chère?”

 

“Um… I like the penguin.”

 

“Penguin it is.” the man smiled, pulling the large prize down with a hook and handing it over to you. “You two enjoy your night.”

 

Benny thanked the man and you headed off to other areas of the fair. For hours you wandered, enjoying rides and sweets from the food carts. You laughed, watching Benny’s face when he tried his first deep-fried candy bar, and he lovingly watched as you enjoyed your first strawberry funnel cake. The sun was just below the horizon and Benny told you there was one remaining ride you hadn’t gone on. Your hands were full with the polar bear and penguin as you strolled over to the face of the fair, the lighted ferris wheel. You left your prizes safely by the operator box and once on your bench, the operator closed the bar, locking you in. You laced your arms in his and laid your head on his shoulder. “I can’t thank you enough for this. This is the most fun I’ve ever had... I love you so much.”

 

“I love you too, Little Chère. I’m glad I could do this for ya. When Dean and I were havin’ drinks on halloween, he told me you hadn’t been to a fair, and that your dad refused to take you. I wanted to let you have a little fun.”

 

“I had more than a little fun, I had one of the best nights of my whole life.”


End file.
